


And A Touch Of This

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin can do magic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, everyone is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: There were few things known about Gavin Reed, and many things he prided on keeping secret. Namely, the fact he did care, a lot, despite how much he pretended he didn't. Oh, and the fact he dabbled in the arcane.Honestly, he's surprised either of those were a secret with how often he meddles with other people's business.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95
Collections: DBHSecretSanta2020





	And A Touch Of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spacalicious).



> Here's my work for the DBHSecretSanta2020 on twitter! My giftee asked for Reed900 or Reed1700 where Gavin does magic, and I hope this provides! 
> 
> I honestly didn't know where else to go from here, as I'm not a slice-of-life fluff writer, so I hope you all enjoy this smaller piece of Gavin being a little shit with magic, and nabbing a friend along the way.

Nothing was coincidence in Gavin Reed’s life. Whether it be from his childhood to his work, everything had meaning. Not that he understood it at the time, scars littering his body telling a story as long as a novel, but one he figured out eventually.

And sometimes, when something seemed just too magical to be true, it was truly because it  _ was _ .

A bottle floated past his cat as he called it to his hand, quickly filling it with a crimson liquid. It was the last one in a set, secured on his belt along with his ammo, badge, and weapon. “There- now… Where the fuck- Bastard put that down!” He moved over to a little black kitten, currently trying to open a bottle of catnip Gavin pulled down accidentally. 

  
  


Pulling the bottle out of the cat’s paws, he placed it back on the shelf of his pantry. One side was full of food and canned goods, but the other was an entire wall of his private works. Herbs and stored magic, bottles and candles and string, thirium even- Gavin starting to practice what worked and didn’t work.

Practice, because magic wasn’t an exact form. What worked on humans wasn’t going to work on androids, and despite his brash tone with one, he actually did care about the DPD as a whole. Even if it didn’t seem like it.

Remembering to restock the fridge and his first aid kits, he grabbed a few more premade bottles, electricity crackling around in blue liquid, and shoved them in his pockets. His kits were in the car so he’d replace what he used once he got to it.

Everything on him, he closed the pantry, locking out Bastard and his other android cat, Doa, out. She wasn’t as worrying as the kitten was, but Gavin didn’t want to take chances. He headed out of his place and popped the trunk open of his car, refilling the two medical tote bags his first aid kits were in. Then he was off to work.

  
  


It was a simple routine when he actually got there. A brief stop into the breakroom with some muttered words as he prepared a new pot, he poured himself a cup and left the rest of the brew for everyone else. A little magical boost to their coffee to regain energy never hurt anyone, after all. Then he went to his desk, waiting for his partner and the two pains-in-his-ass to show up.

It wasn’t that they were inherently so annoying that he disliked them. In all actuality, since Connor had been properly hired back three months after the revolution, he was much more… Agreeable? Fun? Gavin wasn’t sure- he just knew it was a positive improvement. And Hank too- his suspension lifted around the same time, and he was cleaned up, bright eyed and full of snark.

It was that both had it  _ out _ for him. Gavin didn’t blame Connor for holding a grudge, and Gavin didn’t forget the years spent carrying Hank’s ass only to remain a detective. Bad blood circulated through the three of them, and reared its head in trivial teasing and prodding. 

  
  


Then you added Nines- or RK900 if you wanted to get formal about it. He was a whole new breed of asshole, and thus immediately assigned to the only other person Fowler thought could handle him. Gavin wasn’t sure if Connor told him everything or not, but needless to say, there wasn’t a louder yelling match in the precinct than them.

But he didn’t hate either of them. If anything, he begrudgingly respected Nines for holding his own, and where he lacked in the social skills to deal with witnesses and victims, or the experience to think outside of the box, he excelled in intelligence, quick thinking, planning, and of course the whole analysis thing. Nines was also hot as  _ fuck _ and Gavin got yelled at more than once for zoning out when paperwork became too boring.

And Connor, no, Gavin didn’t hate him. But he wasn’t apologizing for doing his job, if Connor wasn’t going to apologize for the same. Sure, his concussion was solved with a simple swish of a vial, and it was a good excuse not to work during everything with the revolution, but  _ still _ . It was the principle of it that was the issue yet. He wasn’t hostile to him, but he wasn’t friendly.

  
  


There were others he was friendly with. Several androids returned to work after the revolution, and Gavin could name a few he’d go out for drinks with any day. Faith, Skye, Jax- they were all rather friendly, a group he got with accidentally as they had all bonded over a TV show. Sure, he was still an asshole, he owned up to that. But one with a problem with anyone in particular- no. Unless you got too close.

Needless to say, as he sat down and waited for his partner, he waved to a few people who gave him quiet  _ ‘good morning’ _ s and huffed a greeting back to Faith as she pat his back while passing. When it was officially on the dot to start working, he ignored his partner’s tardiness and began on paperwork. He knew damn well that leaving with or without him didn’t matter because the six foot four fucker would leg it to the scene anyways. 

He just got up, a call coming in for a body, when the trio entered. Nines was briskly walking ahead while Connor and Hank were having a heated, and  _ loud _ , argument.

  
  


“Trouble in paradise, tincan?” Gavin teased, not shrinking back at the glare he received though he made a mental note not to prod it too much.

“We’ve received a case, let’s go.” He didn’t bite back his  _ ‘yeesh’ _ at the tone though, and even though he was standing, about to leave anyways, there was a stubborn want to fuck around now. Seeing how Nines glared at even the other two though, he conceded for today.

If he undid Connor’s shoelace to make him trip and grant Nines a moment of confused quiet, no one would know. Perhaps it was just a coincidence.

* * *

Gavin never did find out why everyone was arguing, but by the time him and Nines got back, he could tell things had progressively gotten worse. Others were completely avoiding the center desks if they could, and even the normal chatter was toned down. Gavin frowned as Nines sighed, but didn’t follow the other to their desks. “Uh, I’ll be right with ya tincan. Just want to get something from the breakroom.”

“Understood- if it doesn’t pain you, grab me a drink as well?” Gavin nodded, and he caught the look of surprise on Nines’ face at the lack of snark. But he was distracted.

It wouldn’t be the first time he pulled this trick. A cup of water, a couple mumbled words, and a flick of the wrist to crack open some windows. The water shimmered yellow after a moment, before Gavin pulled out of his pocket a small snippet of a yellow flower he grabbed while they were walking. It was simply a buttercup, but as it touched the water, the whole cup was filled with a golden swirl. When he sat it down, the scent of bergamot and ylang ylang filled the room and floated through the DPD.

  
  


It was all magical, obviously, and he felt the effects instantly, as his own mood picked up and the anxious prickle down his back from the tension in the room eased. Sure, was it a dirty trick, probably. But calming everyone down would help him get to the bottom of the problem. Leaving the cup where it was, he got himself a sports drink and Nines a cup of iced thirium.

Taking it over, he set the cup down, noticing the blue of his LED now. Hank and Connor still seemed tense, but the chatter started back up regardless, people relaxing. He smiled at his work, hiding it with a bottle.

Then he started with part two, messaging Nines so to keep it between them.

[G.REED: Alright, I don’t normally pry but what’s up with gogo bot and the old man? Their attitudes are obvious]

[Nines: It’s not my place to say. They’ve been at this all night though, it’s…]

[Nines: Taxing.]

[G.REED: Oh plz- spare the theatrics and spill the tea.]

[Nines: It’s something to do with their case and Connor perceiving himself as ‘invincible’ and Hank perceiving him as a dumbass.]

[G.REED: oof. The old ‘I’m a grown man’ thing huh?]

[Nines: Something like that.]

  
  


Gavin hummed thoughtfully, but in the end it wasn’t his business. He could only try to get their moods to improve, and he knew just how. Messaging a friend, he waited patiently as he got the message back clearing his plan. Hopefully, by the end of shift, he’d have a solution to at least send them home on a better note.

Except, nothing ever went to plan, and Nines received another call for them to head to. It wasn’t pretty in the slightest, but it kept them out much longer than their shift, as the suspect was still nearby. One chase and a bad cut on Nines later, and they were back at the precinct. It would be another hour of paperwork, at most, before they went home, and it was getting far into nighttime already.

At least the potion Nines drank was kicking in quickly, as Gavin glanced to his shoulder. What was an arm wide and deep of a cut was now a scratch, and all it took was a little bottle snuck into some thirium.

  
  


Damn was he proud of himself. “I’ll be fine, Reed. Get finished on your paperwork.” He could hear the tiredness in his voice- if only because when Nines got tired, he lacked all tone and emotion in it. Gavin could understand that somewhat, but he still couldn’t help with that. Not this late at night, he didn’t pack anything for it.

“Wasn’t worried about you dipshit, just wondering- old man still being pissy at home, do you know?” Nines blinked, and his LED spun twice, quick jerks of the color. 

“As far as Connor says, yes. Connor’s also being ‘pissy’, as you say.” The sigh he let out next was accompanied with a red LED. “I’d love to just- stay here for the night. Finish work. Not listen to them bicker. You’d never be able to tell that Connor didn’t grow up with Hank.”

“Or at all?”

“I’d say he’s grown up  _ some _ since activation.”

“Mmkay, sounds fake but go off.” He grinned at the glare he got, letting his magic take care of filling the report out so he could focus on Nines. It wasn’t like anyone was around to catch him, after all. “Why don’t you go hang out with someone for the night, crash at their place?”

  
  


The look Nines leveled him would’ve made weaker beings shake in fear. As it was, Gavin just met it with a raised eyebrow. “Pray tell- who would let me crash at their place, Detective? I do not wish to go to Jericho for the night and deal with their questions, and I don’t think my standing with Officer Miller is high enough to warrant dropping in unannounced.”

Gavin let out a fake gasp, his hand over his chest in a way that was all too dramatic. “You didn’t even consider me!”

“I wonder why.” His tone was dry and alright, maybe that cut a bit, but Gavin was trying to be better. With narrowed eyes, he flipped Nines off, cutting off his magic from filling the report.   
  
“Well, fuck you too then. Maybe I was about to offer, prick.” 

  
  


Gathering his things now that his part of the paperwork was done, or whatever needed to be immediately done at least, he was absolutely ready to leave Nines to his fate when a hand landed on his shoulder. And seriously,  _ fuck _ Nines for having hands large and sturdy enough to just grip his shoulder. It did things to his head that weren’t fair.

“I’m- sorry, Detective. That was uncalled for. If the offer is still open, I would be honored to come over and meet the ‘terrors’ as you so call them.” A part of Gavin seriously wanted to be petty, but he sighed, ignoring it. He wanted to do better.    
  
“I’m not that much of a dick, come on, I just hope you don’t mind crashing on a couch.”

* * *

In retrospect, maybe inviting a state-of-the-art android into his magically filled home was a bad idea. His house was, naturally, out of the way, down along the river, a good drive from the precinct but not  _ too _ long. Something inconspicuous but with a roomy backyard for his garden. He was lucky to get the place, though he supposed ‘luck’ had nothing to do with it, and a few sponge cakes did.

Still. Nines looked around and Gavin knew,  _ knew _ he was analyzing everything. He made sure to go to his kitchen first, double checking the pantry was locked before pulling out some thirium from a cupboard. “Do you need to top up? I don’t have anything flavored on me right now, but there’s a little store down the road. You’re welcome to grab my car and get something.”

Nines followed him after a few moments, and Gavin tried not to let how nervous he was show. He was good at that at least, hiding how he felt, what he knew. “Thank you, but not tonight.” Gavin nodded, putting the liquid back before grabbing out something to reheat. “I am surprised- it’s more… Modern, than I thought?”

  
  


Turning, Gavin raised an eyebrow at how  _ that _ was phrased. “I mean to say that- your furniture, and the likes. I expected wood and leather, but it’s- all rather pleasing.” Gavin hummed, nodding as he pulled out his food and made his way past the other. Sure, Gavin could see the surprise. He had a black sectional with bright red and bright blue pillows, a glass coffee table, his cat area, a nice, large wall-mounted tv, and plenty of black shelves darting out of a navy blue wall.

So yeah, it was definitely more ‘sleek’ than what he imagined Nines was picturing, but he still couldn’t help but laugh. “I like shit to be simple. No fussing with dusting everything intensely, easy to clean, and it’s not overwhelming to look at after a long ass day spent with flashing lights and monitor screens.”

“Oh- so it would be safe to assume your bedroom is like this too then?” Gavin turned quick on him, and he could tell Nines knew he fucked up. Blue went to red quickly. “Not that I-”

“ _ Why _ you asking, Terminator? Wanna see for yourself?” Nines then groaned, head going back like he was extremely exhausted with- either himself or Gavin, probably both.

  
  


He wasn’t above laughing at the other’s misery. “Go ahead and look- last door in the hallway. But no, actually. I went a little darker with my bedroom and it’s more- personalized- I guess. I definitely went for comfort above all else back there.”

“Is there only one bedroom?” 

“Technically, no. Now, yes. I turned the second bedroom into a study-slash-work-slash-work _ out _ area. Hence why I said about the couch.” Setting his bowl aside, he looked over to see Doa patiently waiting. She was a silver tabby android cat, one leg and a patch over one eye exposed, but the rest in soft silver and grey fur. He picked her up, petting her and looking at Nines.

“Want to watch something?”

  
  


The night passed by like that. Doa was passed between them, Nines taking to her quickly. Bastard eventually joined the group but he wasn’t a social cat, so he laid on the other part of the sectional. And they watched movies, the news, and just- hung out. And it was nice, even if Nines harped on him for not sleeping enough.

In the morning, he wasn’t too surprised to see the other still in stasis. He got up and about, busying himself in his pantry. He was making something a little different. One batch for Connor, and another for Hank, he got three muffins out of a little tray. Sprinkling a vial over both, their color changed from the normal tan and light blue to a mix of golden swirls in each. Then he brought them out, grabbing an extra vial and stashing it in his coat.

He woke up Nines before they left, and he knew the other would notice the muffins. Thankfully, Nines said nothing besides a raised eyebrow. They got into the precinct ten minutes before shift, which gave Gavin plenty of time to put one of each on Connor and Hank’s desk. 

Nines wouldn’t stop watching him though and he rolled his eyes. “Here, one for you too tincan. I figured this will help them- hash out whatever it is peacefully.”

  
  


There was a pause, and Gavin  _ knew _ why. The golden shimmered and almost appeared to move, the magic poured into the muffin causing a visual effect. “They aren’t  _ cosmic _ muffins, as Officer Chen would call them, are they?” Or maybe he knew why, choking at the implication.

“I wouldn’t give  _ Connor _ a cosmic muffin! Or you! You’re such a dick Nines.” He grumbled, taking one for himself and putting the extra two in the breakroom. It took twenty-something minutes for the other two to come in, and everyone could tell when they did.

But he wasn’t worried. Nines seemed very calm, if not happy, and they’d been chatting about movies they had watched even as the other two sat down. Nines didn’t even get bothered by the bitching coming from the pair, just humming as he worked, a habit he stole from Gavin a while ago.

  
  


“ _ Lieutenant! _ You cannot  _ ground _ me to the car! I am just as capable as you are-”

“I can do what the hell I want Connor! If you’re not going to listen to direct orders, then you’ll sit in time out like a child!” Rich, coming from Hank, but Gavin was already tired of it. He could see the resolution a mile away. Grabbing a penny, he threw it at Hank and watched it bounce off his shoulder. 

The man turned on him so quick Gavin was nearly worried about whiplash. “What the fuck do you want,  _ Reed? _ ”

For the briefest moment, Gavin caught Nines’ red LED, his eyebrows furrowing in the way Gavin knew meant he was about to get that deep, low mean tone he often got with Gavin. So he cut him off. “Something’s on your guys’ desks, shove it in your mouth and stop dragging the whole bullpen down with your shit.”

  
  


Gavin couldn’t tell if Hank was going to throttle him or listen, but Nines still cut in. “What the detective means to say is- he made that for you two, so please, try it. He made one for me as well, it was surprisingly good.” Then Nines turned to him, and the slightly upturn of his lips betrayed him. “I didn’t think  _ you _ could bake.”

“Alright listen here tincan, you’re about one shitty comment from getting one full of cat shit the next time. I get it, I’m a surprise, but you don’t have to be surprised by everything! I mean come on, look at my desk!” He gestured to the neat area, only one electronic photo frame, a couple pens, and a neat pile of paperwork on it besides the terminal. “Obviously, I like my shit to not be an eyesore!”

“Ga- Detective Reed, you cannot sit here and look me in my eyes and tell me that your furnishings have not surprised anyone else.” Nines waited, and damn, he got him there.

“Still! I’m a fucking box of chocolates thank you-”

  
  


Hank cut them off, groaning as he did. “Alright! I’ll eat the fucking muffin- how did you two manage to get so damn chummy? I can’t imagine it was because Reed stopped being a major dick.” Gavin was  _ not _ going to take the bait, but apparently, Connor was.

He noticed the muffin he made for Connor was already gone and felt a bit happy that it was working. Blue LED, a lot calmer, and not bunched up like he was. “He’s not always a major dick- sometimes he’s only a private dick.” Gavin snickered at that, shaking his head and returning to his computer.

“Army joke, really?”

“It was low hanging fruit. Thank you for the muffin though, it was really good and- different? I’ve never seen a golden swirl like that before it was…” Gavin panicked internally, waiting for him to finish his sentence so he could do damage control. “Really pretty? I can’t describe it.”

  
  


Hank huffed, sitting down, and Gavin glanced over as he examined his muffin. “Reed’s always been good at that- making nice food. Keep telling Fowler he should let Reed cater.” 

“I can’t actually cook though, I’m just lucky I know how to bake. Besides, it’s only like- muffins and shit.” He was grumbling, embarrassed by the compliment, especially coming from Hank. But by the lack of response he could tell the other was eating. And not for the first time did Gavin feel pride at the calm, or relatively speaking calm, in the bull pen.

There was still chatter, still work to do, but now there wasn’t tension like before. When Hank and Connor left for a scene, Gavin was confident they’d come back as they normally did. The potion was to loosen the tongue and relax the person, to calm emotions and will everyone who had some of it air out their shit. 

  
  


He normally used it in gifts he gave to Chris and his wife, but hey, to whatever ends right? Nines and him finally got a warrant, leaving to go make an arrest which kept them out all day.

By the time they got back, Nines seemed prepared to hear fighting, but Gavin was more confident than that. Even him and Nines talked shit out that Gavin wasn’t aware was bugging the other, and now Gavin had a couple new restrictions, but so did Nines. And honestly, it would make them better partners so he didn’t mind.

He mentally cheered when he saw Connor sitting on Hank’s desk, both of them back to their usual selves. “Oh! Detective Reed! Nines! I’m glad to have caught you two before you left.” Connor got up, patting Hank’s shoulder and walking over, intercepting them from sitting.

“Can we talk?”

Gavin felt apprehension at the words despite knowing that it wasn’t that kind of talk, but nodded regardless. “Breakroom or right here or-”

“Breakroom’s fine!”

  
  


Nines and him made their way over to the breakroom, Gavin pausing to grab a water as Connor started the conversation. “First off, I want to apologize for Hank and I’s behavior earlier. After an… Emotional, conversation- we figured out our issue and have come to a resolution. That does not make up for our behavior however, and while I doubt Hank will say anything, I wanted to.”

There was a sour part of Gavin that knew the apology wasn’t so much for him as it was for Nines, so he said nothing, Connor making it clearer as he directed his focus to the other. “Especially to you. I hope you’re coming back home tonight?”

Gavin picked up his bottle, not sighing, because- he expected it. He didn’t take credit for his magic, it’s not why he shared it. Didn’t make it hurt less when he helped someone only to get left out though. “Actually, I- rather liked it at the Detective’s, if he doesn’t mind me staying another night. I didn’t get to see the study after all, and you mentioned something about a tv show marathon?”

He was a little stunned at that, blinking lamely, before his head caught up to the moment. “I don’t mind- but you sure? We’ll definitely have to get you something-”

“That’s not necessary, normal thirium will be fine.”

  
  


Gavin grinned, excited Nines wanted to hang out again but then Connor’s voice cut in. Petulant, as Gavin looked over to see the slightest pout. “I didn’t think you’d want to stay over again- are you sure?” And again, ow if that didn’t cut a bit. He was about to snark off but then Nines’ gripped his shoulder.

“I’m sure. Connor, I think you’d find- if you give Detective Reed a chance like you did Hank, or even some of the other officers, that you’d find he can be agreeable company.” Wisely biting back the  _ ‘oh’ _ that wanted to slip out, he beamed up to Nines.

“I- hmph.” Connor shook his head, walking to the doorway for the breakroom. “Enjoy your night with the detective then. And thank you, Reed, for the muffin.” Gavin would take it, not aiming to make a friend to begin with.

“Yeah yeah, have a good one Connor. Alright, let’s get our paperwork done with so we can get going!”

  
  


It was quick, or at least felt quick, as Gavin got up with an excited spring in his step after his share of the paperwork was done. Nines waited patiently, the other two gone already, and they went home. Even without the effects of the muffin, Nines opened up, and Gavin eagerly stored all the information he could about the other away.

So what if he didn’t do partners. Neither did Nines, and yet here they were. He let Nines in, showing him around where they hadn’t gotten to. The study, the unfinished basement, even letting him see his bedroom with only a  _ little _ bit of teasing. And then the rest of the night was spent watching TV and talking about- each other.

It was nice- it was what friends did. Gavin wondered if this made them friends, or at least the start of it.

* * *

A month passed. Nines would visit every weekend, spending the whole of them at Gavin’s. Gavin continued to try and make every day a little more brighter without revealing himself. And Connor, well, Gavin  _ hoped _ Connor wasn’t actually mad that Nines and him were finally getting along. Cause they were. Gavin made sure to give Nines a little extra boost every so often, starting to make him frozen energy drinks that held his magic in the swirls.

Nines- well, Gavin was sure Nines loved them. The one time he was late and forgot it the other actually  _ pouted _ , in his own way. Gavin made it up to him with letting him have radio control.

And they were getting along. To the point where Gavin, with Nines help and a little magic, finally finished up the basement. “It’s- nice,” the other started, taking in everything they added. White, black, blue- colors Nines picked out. Black hardwood floors, white walls with blue trim and a speckled blue and white ceiling, the lights in it matching the theme. It was modern, like the rest of the house, with a new recliner, love seat, tv- and a couple of extra things.

  
  


Like a charging port that reached to the recliner, a minifridge just for thirium and thirium based food, a couple of cacti and succulents, a work desk, and a private shower and toilet off to the side. It was almost a whole ‘nother bedroom set. “It’s really nice,” Nines amended, proud of his work. And Gavin swallowed, elbowing him in the side.

“Wouldn’t know an android that deserves an actual room instead of the living room couch, do ya?” Four seconds. Four seconds it took those icy eyes to round on him in a mix of surprise and, hopefully faux, shocked anger. It was still hard to tell- Nines was still learning to be a bit more sarcastic and sassy. Gavin figured with them hanging out, it would come with time.

“You set all this up… That’s why you kept asking what would be in your standard android apartment.”

  
  


Beaming proudly, he was aware of the magic that curled around his hands as he shoved them in his pant’s pockets. “Pretty slick huh? You were always bitching about not having a space to yourself-  _ so _ …” He dragged the word out, denying that he held his breath for Nines to reject him.   
  
“Are you- sure? I mean… I’d gladly accept. It’s most certainly cheaper than my own place and… Not living with Connor, or Hank, would be ideal in any scenario-”

“Dude just accept or don’t.”

Nines huffed, and turned fully. “Are you  _ sure _ though? I know our relationship has greatly improved, but I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

Shrugging, Gavin already held out a key to get in the house. “You know the rules- don’t fuck with the pantry because I’m particular about it, don’t walk in on me in the bathroom, and if you harvest the backyard you replant it. Plus this way, we get to work at the same time, you won’t be late anymore, and Doa and Bastard won’t wail every time you leave. This will allow you to save up some fucking cash and it’ll be nice to have someone around to help out. So?”

  
  


Nines hesitated, Gavin could almost see him running scenarios in his head. Then larger fingers took the key, smiling  _ truly _ at Gavin. “I’ll go get my things from Anderson’s. But I hope you know- I can and will find ways to make you sleep.”

“Sure you will, Terminator, sure you will.” And Gavin helped him break in the couch, freely letting his power flow into the other as they watched some space movie together.

And who knew one little argument would turn into something as magical as this?


End file.
